Remembering
by mel.mel.85
Summary: Forgive me I'm trying to find a girl? I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy. I was gonna ask her to marry me. R&R. songfic.
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Waking Up

Prologue:

Draco Malfoy, the boy who always seemed to be the villain. No he changed. And he changed just in time for the war of the Light and the Dark. For those of you who are new to the story, the war between Dumbledore's Army and the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He came to the light side at the perfect time to join Dumbledore's Army and defeat the Dark Lord. Everything should be ok, now. Right?

Wrong. Things got complicated along the way.

Draco, in order to be protected from the Death Eaters for withdrawing from their team, went to live at the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. While living there with his "protectors," Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks, he grew a liking for one of the most unlikely of people. You guessed it... Hermione.

I'm sure you're wondering how. Well, honestly, no one really knows. But what we do know it that no one was really happy about it. Especially not Harry and Ron. But that's to be expected, right?

Wrong, again.

Harry, Ron, and Draco had all become pretty good of friends. This seems odd, I know, but what would you expect from living in such close quarters. Yes, they grew to liking each other quite a bit and the Golden Trio became more of a Quartet. But two members of the "Quartet" cannot "get together". No, that's just wrong. So, when Harry and Ron found out– which, by the way, happened when they walked in on the two, ha, "getting together"– they were NOT happy. I guess it's safe to say they freaked out... a lot. There was yelling and cussing and a couple of curses. Harry and Ron thought that he wasn't much of a friend. What Draco and Hermione didn't know– and it would have prevented this whole mess– was that the only reason Harry and Ron were really mad was because they didn't tell them. That seems perfectly rational to me, but who's to say they wouldn't have acted the same way? But that's not for me to judge. Besides, if they had told them, there would be no story, now.

Anyways, they argued for over an hour and there was a bit of dueling and a lot of screaming and more blaming than you would believe but, eventually, Draco had had enough.

He left.

And that, my dear readers, is where the story begins.

Chapter 1:

"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, making his way past two in the morning, hasn't been sober for days." –All Time Low,_ Remembering Sunday_

_One Week Later_

He woke up this morning, after another terrible dream. He grabbed another drink from the mini fridge and fell back on the bed. The only time he'd left the hotel room since the day he left Grimmauld Place was to buy some duct tape, which he used to tape up the windows, so no light would get in.

He laid down on the bed, drinking his drink and thinking about how he'd lost everything that made him happy all at once. _I bet she doesn't even miss me..._ He thought, as he took another swig of scotch. He had stormed out on the love of his life, all because his friends had been a little overly shocked at their relationship. But, who wouldn't be? What with the way they had found them and all.

It had been a week, a lot could have happened in a week. What if she really was over him? What did Ron and Harry do after he had left? Who knew? Surely, not Draco.

He made a choice. He was going to go back tonight. But only to "get his things," after all, he had been wearing the same boxers all week and it was getting just a little bit ridiculous. But he wasn't going to go until later on in the day. He had been binge drinking for the past week and, obviously, that wouldn't be a could reunition.

He laid there for a bit longer, remembering their short affair and how wonderful it had been. He was happier than ever. He finally had friends and a perfect girlfriend, and he had gotten it all at one time.

Flashback–

_He woke late one night, parched, so he got up and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he walked through the door, he noticed that Hermione was sitting at the table with a piece of the cake the four of them had made the day before._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, slowly backing out of the room. _

"_Oh, no, of course." she waved her hand toward the chair across from her. _

_He went first to the fridge, after deciding he'd like a piece of cake, as well. He pulled out his cake and the jug of milk. _

_Sitting down at the table, having chugged half of his milk before he even made it to the table, and began picking at his cake. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful girl sitting across from him. He had never thought her attractive before and even in their friendship he still never looked at her in that way. But now, as she sat across from him with a small smudge of chocolate on her bottom lip, he couldn't help his attraction. _

"_You have a little–" he chuckled. _

"_What?" she began wiping at her chin, somehow managing to smudge more chocolate on it in the process._

"_Hermione," he laughed, and he reached over with a napkin to do it for her before she really made a mess, "There. I don't know how you managed to get even more on you when you tried to wipe it off yourself, but you're all better now." _

_She giggled. _Wow... that's cute, _he thought as she laughed to herself for her silliness. _

"_You know, I've never really noticed how beautiful you are when you laugh." he said as he laughed along with her. _

"_Really? I am? Wow... I thought I looked weird when I laughed. And are you complimenting me?"_

"_Yes, I suppose, I am. Is there something wrong with that?" _

"_Well, no... I like it."_

"_Well, I have good reason to compliment you. You are a very beautiful girl, Hermione, and you have no reason to think otherwise."_

"_Thank you." She smiled widely, "I never would've expected you to say something like that. Even if we are friends now." _

_He thought about that for a moment. _Friends_. He didn't like it too much. All of sudden, he wanted more than that. It was all happening too quickly for him to realize. _

"_Right, friends." he smiled at her, but behind his smile he was thinking about what it would be like to be more than that. _

End Flashback.

He took a shower for the first time in a week and set out to find his love.

**In case you're wondering, this fic is gonna be based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. The whole thing. Doesn't sound like its gonna be long but it'll be good and I'm looking forward to it. But I'll only continue if I get good reviews. I'll do dedications if I get any good ones. xo mel.**


	2. Chapter 2: Train

Chapter 2:

"Leaning now, into the breeze, remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees. They had breakfast together but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs." – All Time Low, _Remembering Sunday_

He sat on the train, patiently waiting for the next station to arrive, where he would make the final transition to find his love. One more switch and he was there.

He had no energy. He had wasted it all away with beer and whiskey. There was no way he ever would have been able to apparate. Not in this condition.

He leaned his head against the window, watching as his warm breath fogged the chilled glass. He could feel the cool breeze coming from the other window. He couldn't help but think of the past and compare his memories with her to the memories of others. She was beautiful, they were "sexy." She was sweet, they were interesting. She was everything, they were... not.

Flashback-

"_Ugh! Ron! Why do you always make things so complicated!" She laughed, as she threw a handful of flour at her annoying friend. She dabbed at her now white face with a towel, trying her hardest to remove the powder._

_No one noticed when the two secret lovers caught each other's eye and held it, entranced by each other, with no idea what was in store for them_.

_The four friends laughed together, just like that, for quite a while. They were attempting to create a lunch using only their hands. No wands. That was their rule. They wanted to do it the muggle way._

_Draco tossed another handful of flour at the love of his life just as she managed to remove the remnants of the most recent flour attack. Her mouth fell open in shock as she prepared for war. _

_And that was it. They had a nice little food fight. And, as for their attempt at breakfast, the only thing that came from it was a couple of pancakes and some eggs. Most of the eggs had fallen in battle and the pancake batter was used as the most deadly weapon._

_They sat down to their small breakfast and discussed tactics for their next battle. In the end, they had come out in teams. Ron and Draco versus Harry and Hermione. It was a close match. _

_Ron and Harry left the breakfast a little earlier than the other two because of their dire need for bathing, leaving the lovers alone and free to talk as they wish. _

"_Hermione, I've been meaning to talk with you." He began his long prepared speech, only hoping for the best reaction. He had been thinking for quite some time about their relationship. He needed to get some things resolved before he could continue. _

"_Well, you can talk to me now, if you wish. But I'm always available when you need me. You should know that." She smiled at him and tenderly punched his arm. _

"_I know, I know. But I didn't want to... I guess, disturb you. But, anyways... you see, I have been thinking– er– about you and I. Well," He sighed hugely. He had no idea how difficult this would be. He had gone over exactly what he was going to say at least 50 times in front of his bedroom mirror, trying very hard to get it just right. "Ok, here goes. Hermione, I am falling in love with you. More and more each day. The more time I spend with you, the deeper it goes. And, given the circumstances, its actually kind of hard to stay away from you."_

_She stared, and slowly– ever so slowly– a small smile began to play on her lips. _

"_Really? You really mean it?" She was smiling hugely, now. With a clear expression of pure happiness about her._

"_Well, of course I do! Hermione, it seems like ever since that night that we sat up late and ate that delicious cake, my life had been _about _you." They were both standing now. She jumped in his arms, embracing him like she was holding on to her lifeline. But he pulled away too soon. _

"_But, Hermione, I don't want to keep this a secret anymore. I can't. Those two have done so much for me, and I can't lie anymore." The smile was fading from her. She never thought telling her two best friends would turn out well and Draco knew that. _

"_It's not lying if you haven't said anything." He just stared at her. She knew how he felt about that particular subject and it was him not saying anything that was hurting the most. It was the principal of the thing. "Draco, we can't! They'd never accept it! They'd be furious with us both. Even if you are friends, Draco, me being with you would be like me sleeping with the enemy. The only thing that has changed is that we've all become the best of friends. And two friends out of a group of four aren't meant to be together. That's like two of those friends cheating on the other two."_

_He couldn't hide the anger. She didn't understand. And if she didn't think of this as deceit then what was? _

_He just turned around and marched up the stairs, just as the other two were coming down. Laughing, no less. _

_As he passed them, he mumbled something about a shower and disappeared in his bathroom. _

"_What's his deal?" Ron asked, his usual dumbfounded expression clearly visible. _

End Flashback-

He woke from his daydream to the loud shuffling of the other passengers vacating the train. The last transition. The last train ride until he could fix things, or, in his terms, "get the rest of his things." Then, his life would be back to normal.

* * *

**I don't know about yall, but I'm loving this. It makes me happy and sad at the same time. Its like the sad sob story of Draco and Hermione that I've been waiting for, only I wrote it... ha! Yeah, so I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and I must say I'm depressed :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter 3

"Now, this place is familiar to him. She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin. She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs. Left him dying to get in." –All Time Low, _Remembering Sunday_

He stood outside the only real home he'd ever had, dreaming of what it would be like if he could stay there forever. But he would never know. Unless he went it, now. But he was having second thoughts.

What if she hated me now? What if they wouldn't let me see her? What if she had found someone else?

There was only one way to find out, and he truly didn't know if he wanted to take the chance. But he did know that _she _was well worth it, and more.

He could see, through the window, the staircase on which he had shared many memories with her. Those memories were quite significant in an insignificant way.

Flashback–

"_Hermione, what if they come back and find us?" He asked, giggling to himself as they climbed the stairs. _

"_Oh, you're such a wussy. They won't! They'll be gone all day, I assure you. I mean, come on, Draco. If you were out looking for a new broomstick, would you buy the first one you saw?" She smiled at me with that horny little smile that always made me want it just as much as she did. _

"_Well, no. But it would be awful for them to find out about us this way! Don't you think so?" Ok, so the smile was working. _

"_Of course, I do! But they aren't going to come home! I promise you. We will _not _get caught."We had made it up the stairs and she was closing the door behind us. She left it unlocked. _

"_Ok, I'm giving in. But only because its been so long and I cannot say no to this." I ran my fingers over her lips, soaking in every detail of this moment, for they were the ones I cherished most. _

_I was just about to reach my peak when the door busted open. And in came our worst nightmare._

_Discovery. In its worst form. _

_They were already pissed off because they were sold out of the best kind of broomsticks. The kind that the two had been saving for, for three months. (More Ron than Harry, but you know how that goes.) _

"_What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron's face was beet red. Harry just stood there, mouth agape, staring at our legs tangled together at the end of the bed. _

"_We– uh–"_

"_Are you bloody kidding me, Hermione? How could you two be doing this?!" _

"_What happened to us all being friends?" Harry had awoken from his shock._

"_Harry," The tears were welling up, ready to fall, obviously, "We are friends, Harry. We just–"_

"_You just what, Hermione? You can't tell us when you've found yourself a little shag-buddy?"_

"_No! Ron, that's not it! Ron, I'm sorry! We were going to tell you! Really, we were. We just–"_

"_Hermione, if you so much as utter the word forgot–"_

"_Ron! Enough! Hermione, what happened to us trusting each other?" _

"_Harry, I do trust you! It's just that we were afraid."_

"_How could you say that? How could you ever be afraid of us? I've always stuck by your plans no matter what they were! And now you tell me you were afraid because you found a guy? Unbelievable."_

"_Look, it was my idea not to tell you." Draco finally spoke up. That's when things got bad. Hearing Draco's voice threw Ron over the edge. He had already been fighting with all of his will power against hurting or frightening Hermione, but that crossed the line. _

_Wands were flying and words were cutting. Next thing he knows, Draco's on the street, stalking away as quickly as he could without actually breaking into a run. He was too angry to regret it and too hurt to feel pain. But he was, sure as hell, gone. _

End Flashback-

He took the steps one slow step at a time, pausing in between each one.

When he finally arrived at the top, he raised his fist, preparing to knock. _Tap, tap, tap_. Three slow quiet knocks echoed quietly in the obscured hallway.

Footsteps.

_Creeeeakkk._

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Dammnnn. I'm on the ball to night. I just updated two stories in one night. Yeah, that's what happens when I'm not busy. hmm... well review please! I've only got one and I've worked my ass off on this for yall! Please and thank you! :) xo; Mel.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

Chapter 4:

"Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling. I'm calling at night. I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl? She's been running through my dreams and its driving me crazy it seems. I was gonna ask her to marry me." All Time Low, _Remembering Sunday_

"Oh, Harry," He looked really upset. He had a phone in his hand– a muggle device, I wasn't quite sure how they worked– and was in his old sweats and a dirty t-shirt. This was unusual for him, especially at this time of day. Something was wrong, "Is Hermione around?"

He just looked at me and sighed. Then he stepped back and swung the door open the rest of the way. I guessed that this was his way of welcoming me inside, so I stepped past him and into a wave of memories.

Flashback-

_Harry and Ron were gone for the day, so the puppies played. I call them puppies because they played around and tore the house apart just as puppies would when the master was away. _

"_Draco stop!" Hermione called behind her, stifling a laugh. Laughing always made him worse. _

_He chased her down the hall, tickling her with ever chance he got. When she ran right past the staircase, he knew he would have her cornered. No escaping him, now. She ran straight into the door and turned toward him, a frantic, yet, excited look in her eyes. _

"_I've got you, now. Do you realize what you've put me through?" He pinned her against the wall and tickled her until tears were streaming down her face with all of the laughter. "Ha! Now, who are you calling afraid, again? Did you see the way you cowered when you realized I had you! HA!" _

"_Oh, Draco." She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and rolled his eyes. Then, she stalked off in defeat. He knew from that point that this was the girl he would spend the rest of his life with. He was going to ask her to be his wife. Soon. _

"_Just admit that I win and I'll sto–_

End Flashback-

His reminiscing was cut short by the news that would change his life.

"She left, Draco." Harry said, simply. He said it as if it didn't matter at all. But, Draco could see that it had hurt him.

"W-what?" He couldn't believe it. Why would she do such a thing?

"She left. Just after she realized that you weren't coming back. I've been trying to track her down. I was on the phone with her parents when you came. They haven't heard a word from her."

"B-But... she... I... no way. We've got to find her! I never got to..."

"To what? Draco?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

This is not possible. Why would she leave? What happened after I left?

"Ask her to marry me..."

"Oh... you know, I think we should talk. Me, you and Ron, I mean. I think we took this a little too seriously."

"Yeah... we all did." He called Ron down and we sat at the kitchen table. We really needed to work this out now so that we could pull together and find my girl.

"Draco, we don't care that you two were together. We think it's great that you've both found someone you can be with and be happy with. We were just mad because you didn't tell us. Neither of you did. It kinda made us mad because we thought we were all friends. And friends trust each other with that kind of thing."

"It's not that we didn't trust you. And it's not that we were afraid. We just wanted to wait for the right time to drop this kind of load on you. It's not just that we were together, mate. We were in love. And it wasn't just a quick little love spree type of thing. This was the forever kind of love. The love that never ends or fades or just stops. Forever love is like a plastic flower. It never dies. And I knew that as long as I had Hermione in my arms, in my heart, I would never die. Figuratively, at least."

"Look, we're really sorry about this. I really don't like the fact that we let this come between us. Not after all that we've made it through. I mean, look at us five years ago. Ha, we never would have imagined us as friends." Ron finally spoke, the first time I'd spoken to him since that day.

And that was it.

We had resolved our issue and, now, we could focus entirely on finding Hermione and bringing her back. But, then, we heard a light tap on the window.

It was an owl. I took the piece of parchment tied to his foot and unrolled it, revealing the small elegant script that made my heart literally stop. It was her. This one little piece of paper had turned my entire day around. It said:

_Harry and Ron,_

_I know you've been looking for me. And to be completely honest, you aren't going to find me. I'm sorry but I can't come back. I've lost the thing that means the most to me besides you two. And I don't think I want anything else if I don't have him. If I came back to that house, now, all that I would find there were ghosts of my past with him and I can't bear that burden. I'm truly sorry. _

– _Hermione_

**Sigh... so so sad. BTW if you read the lyric at the top of the page, it comes directly from the song that this fic is based off of. And just a little hint: The quote reveals to you part of what this chapter contains. Because this fic is based ENTIRELY off of that song. In case you haven't realized, I love that song. lol! you should listen to it. Pretty great. REVIEWWWW!!! xo; Mel.**


	5. Chapter 5: Premonition

Chapter 5:

"Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies? They're filling his gut." All Time Low, _Remembering Sunday_

They went through Hermione's things and found her address book. It contained every friend, coworker or relative she ever contacted. This small, red notebook, at the moment, was the three boys' best friend.

They sat down in the kitchen– one at the fireplace, one at the phone, and one going through the book– and got to work. Draco was contacting all the wizards in the book by the floo network. As he stared into the flames, he thought of the one thing that had always haunted him about their short relationship.

Flashback–

"_Hermione, I've been wanting to talk to you about something." He began. They laid in bed early one morning, waking up to each other was their favorite thing to do. _

"_Shoot." She got more comfortable and looked him straight in the eye as he began his speech. _

"_You know I love you, right?" He stared back, hopefully. _

"_Of course! Why?" She began to look worried. But he needed her to tell him, now. He couldn't help but worry. She had never given him any sign of mutual feelings. And it was beginning to bother him. _

"_Do you love me?" She turned, found a spot on the ceiling, and stared, lost in thought, it seemed. But when she didn't answer, he got frantic. "Hermione... Do you love me?" _

"_I heard you." She continued to stare at the ceiling. What could possibly be so intriguing?_

"_Well, do you!? Just tell me! I need to know."_

"_Draco, why are you doing this?" She turned to him, finally, a sad look in her eyes. _

"_Hermione, you've never told me you do. And I'm beginning to wonder if this love that I have for you is just an unrequited one." He was grasping at any hope he could, trying his hardest to find love in those eyes. But, everywhere he turned, all he found was sadness. And his hope began to fade. _

"_Draco.. I," she didn't continue. After a moment, he grew impatient. _

"_Hermione, just tell me the truth! I can handle it." _

"_I know that I can't live with out you, and that I'm happier than I'll ever be," _

"_But.. You don't love me." It wasn't a question. His question had been answered._

"_Draco, who really knows what love is?" She seemed angry, now. About what, he couldn't tell._

"_I do. I feel it, right now. I feel it every day. When I look at you, I see it."_

"_But, is it really love? Or is it just some feeling we get. If love is really as all-powerful as people say, then why do people's love fade? Why are there so many divorces? Why are so many hearts broken?" She stared at him for a moment and looked away when she began speaking, again, "I'm so sorry, Draco. But I don't believe in love. I do care for you more than anyone, but I won't say that I love you." _

_He didn't say anything. He only stared at the ceiling, having found what was interesting about it. It was an escape. An escape from looking her in the eyes, and letting her see the sadness welling up. No, not tears. Sadness. And it was evident in his expression. But the more he stared, the more numb he grew. He grew to the point at which he couldn't feel the pain, anymore._

_He thought for a moment, searched, really, for anything that he could say. Anything that could repair what was broken. _

"_Hermione. If you always ask why, to every fact, feeling, or object, you're only going to be disappointed. If you ask why, you'll never be satisfied. The more answers received, the more questions are roused. 'Why' is a never-ending question. It will only drag you more and more into the dark." With that, he got out of her bed, gathered his clothes, and left. _

_And that was the last decent conversation that they had._

End Flashback–

They continued searching for Hermione, asking everyone they could. After a couple of hours, they had no one else to call. No where else to go. She was gone, out of their grasps. And out of Draco's life forever.

He left the room, numb, once again. Replaying their conversations in his mind. Anything would be good. Any hint of where she might be headed.

He laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The same ceiling. The same spot. The same escape and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Draco looked around, all he could see was darkness, and a little dot of light straight ahead. It was flying toward him at an unimaginable speed, until he was enveloped in it. After letting his eyes adjust to the change, he glanced around him. He was on a train. _

_He continued to examine his surroundings until he noticed, in the very front seat, a small girl with caramel colored hair that was bushy that usual sat, her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook slightly as if she was crying. _

_He walked up the aisle and reached out to tap her shoulder but couldn't reach her. He walked around to her front, to make sure it was her. It was. And, sure enough, she was crying. A lot. In her hands was a book she was reading. He guessed this was what made her cry. He took a peek at the writing inside._

_It was her diary. _

_He tried to pick it up but, once again, he couldn't reach it. It was like every time he tried, the dream would be pulled away from him. So he did what he could and read over her shoulder. _

_The passage that she was referred to was dated back when they were still in school. It told of how she cared for Draco, even though he was the "enemy". It told of how she admired him in secret since the day she punched him back in third year. _

Wow, _Draco thought to himself. _She really does care about me. And, apparently, she always have. I never would have even imagine. _He immersed himself in her writings until the train came to an immediate halt. They were at the train station. _

_The same train station he came through earlier today! _What is this? _He thought. _What, am I having some sort of... premonition?

Before he could work it all out, he was awake and running down the hall.

* * *

**omg. i'm so so so sorry. it has taken forever to post this! i kept getting sidetracked but it will not happen again. i pinky promise :) i know im a terrible person but i still deserve reviews! so CLICK THAT BUTTON!! :))) xo; mel.**


	6. Chapter 6: Unhappy Reunion

"…Funny how it rained all day. I didn't think much of it then but it started to all make sense. Oh, I can see, now, that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavor to find my whoever, wherever she may be.

I'm not coming back. I've done something so terrible, I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt now the rain is just washing you out of my hair and out of my mind." All Time Low, _Remembering Sunday_

"I know where to go. You two stay here. I'm going get her back." He spoke quickly as he rushed through the kitchen grabbing his cloak, wand and a letter he had written in his drunken stupor. Harry and Ron had stood to object but he never even noticed. He was out the door before any words had escaped them.

He apparated to the train station as soon as he was on the doorstep. He looked around him, glanced at the clock on the wall, and looked in both directions down the tracks. He had beaten the train. _This is good. A moment to think about what I'm going to say to her. _

He sat down on a bench and pulled a small satin box out of his pocket. He turned it over in his hands as he thought of the girl he'd dreamed of for years.

"I will find you Hermione." He said to the little box. He opened it and inside was the ring he'd been carrying around with him for months. "No matter where you are, I'll find you." And then the rain came.

* * *

Hermione sat in her seat, her head in her hands, and cried as she read through the diary that she had kept for so many years.

_Father was right. He was always right. I'm a terrible person and no one could ever love me. I knew this from the beginning! But what if he was wrong? What if Draco does love me? I'm still a terrible person and I've done a terrible thing by leading him on! He should know! After all of these years of calling me names? He should have known better. He could have found someone better. _

She flipped through the pages of her diary to the very first day that she realized she cared for Draco Malfoy.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep tonight, at all. He's all I can think about, Diary. I socked him right in the face last week and it felt so good. But I regret it. He could never see me as anything more than a mudblood-- especially, now. But maybe there's more to him than the image he puts off. Maybe, I could figure out the real him. I'm sure he's just misunderstood. I may be all he needs. _

_But, then again, he could never love a mudblood. Even if he were just misunderstood. There's no way anyone could ever "misunderstand" the way he treats me. He must hate me. My stupid father was right. No one could ever love me. Love is a myth._

She covered her eyes and cried until the sound of the rain drowned out her voice.

* * *

When the train arrived in the station, Hermione gathered her things and stepped off. She couldn't believe what she saw. Draco stood there with his hands in his pockets and a hesitant smile.

"No… What are you doing here?" She said. She was standing there in the rain but she didn't care. It was like it was washing away all of her pain.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find a girl. She means the world to me—my calling, I guess. Have you seen her? She's been running through my dreams and it's driving me crazy. You see, I was going to ask her to marry me."

Hermione was frozen in place. She could never go back. She was terrified to say anything to him. She had kept so much from him but how could she tell him? She was unable to love and unlovable, in return. No matter how much she wanted to, she could never love him. No matter how much she cared, her father's words would always haunt her.

Flashback:

_He threw her against the wall in his rage. He would never have the normal daughter that he wanted. His daughter was _different_. He had been cursed with an abomination. _

"_I knew your mother could never give me what I wanted." He said as he kicked her in the stomach. "All I asked for was a son. When I was given a daughter, I accepted it! But now, THIS! Unbelievable." _

_She tried to crawl away but he dragged her back and pulled her off the floor. She struggled but he had her pinned against the wall._

"_Just remember, Hermione. No matter what anyone tells you, no one will ever, EVER love you. Love is a myth. Your mother said she loved me! But if she did she would have given me a real daughter."_

End Flashback

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't. I don't… I don't know what to do. I'm mixed up. I… I have to go. I can't go back there." The image of her father blinded her.

"Hermione, I love you. And even if you don't know what love is, I know you love me, too. You don't have to say it. All you have to say is yes." He was standing in front of me now. What was I supposed to say? I could never love. Not after him.

"Draco… I'm a terrible person. I have to go. You'll never understand." And she walked away, leaving Draco stunned and wet, staring after the girl of his dreams.

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I have no excuse for this. lol R&R. xoxo; Mel.**


End file.
